


Crowned Kings

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Heartgoldshipping, M/M, Magic, Romance, kingdom - Freeform, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: Before Red's family had passed away from a storm while sailing overseas, is father had given one last order before the trip, and it was for the his court to take care of their child and make him a king like them. Only now, Red doesn’t want to be like them and wishes to change their harm by putting his own policies. With the help of Ethan, he’d sure to get the job done and bring his kingdom to a happier place.
Relationships: Gold & Red (Pokemon), Gold/Red (Pokemon), Hibiki | Ethan/Red
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

There once lived a King and Queen who ruled over a land named Melody. It was ironic really. You would think that a place called Melody would be bright and colourful with harmony all around, but no. About a quarter of the land hates the high ranks. Though I don't blame them, from all the past kings and queens and courts it isn't right. 

My parents were the rulers of Melody. I personally didn't know them but from what I've heard about them were mixed. Many of the administration told me that they were wonderful people and that I should rule on how they did. But others tell a different story. They tell that my parents were unworthy of the throne and did not benefit the people but instead, their own personal gain.

The people around me try to make me act like a real king by telling me to not act so foolish and keep my head straight and assure my presence in the room. All of that nonsense that I don't like. It brings me to this one day where I snuck out of my royal duties and ventured off into my kingdom.

I was only allowed to go to the wealthy part of the Kingdom. I'm not 100% sure why besides people not liking wealthy people and high ranking people. The answer that I received was that the area is filled with ungrateful people and peasants that are not worth affiliating with. But, I didn't find that answer fitting for me. So I had to take a look for myself.

Obviously, I couldn't go around the southern part looking like a Prince. I had to do something about my appearance. So I had grabbed an old robe of mine, smothered it with dirt and cut it to make it seem worn out. I hope that's isn't stereotypical of me to do this. I honestly don't have a single clue as to how they dress. But I found that this will do.

I have a personal knight that I'm friendly towards. He's actually one of my best friends too. His name is Green and we've known each other since we were young. 

Green spends his time by training to become, not only a better swordsman but also a teacher for future soldiers. So whenever I have business to attend to like studies, he goes off on his own and comes back once my time has finished. Oh yeah! And he's got somewhat of an attitude as well so he's not the type person to give people a good first impression.

And so I left a little note card on my desk saying that I was visiting the southern part of my kingdom.

I had to get passed every guard in the palace. I couldn't go through the main exit because the two guards blocked anyone who doesn't have access to the palace in. The route that I took was to go through a window and exit that way. It was a painful landing because a prickly bush grows around the palace for extra protection in case someone wanted to break in through from the window.

My robe was torn when I got out of the bush. Though it added to the disguise! And now, to explore the uncharted territory that was hidden from me.

No one seemed to recognize me. What a relief. If someone had spotted me, it would cause hordes of people to come toward me. I don't want the attention.

Anyways, the journey was like 30 minutes. The rich side expanded all around the Palace. Most of the reason why it was so large was that the people own lots of land here and they are spread out with lots of space gapping each other's homes. Crossing through the main streets couldn't be used because it would be more likely that I would be caught. So going through the Alleyway was the only way to travel.

as I progressed further out, the land decreases in richness. It became clear which side was poor and rich. And it made me feel like I haven't done anything to help these people. But that's why I'm here. I'm going to see what they need assistance on and I'll make sure they get it.

Roads were broken down. There were patches brown, dry grass through the dirt. People seemed to mind their own business. When someone bumped into someone, they just grunted and eyes each other. Something that showed they aren't the same as other people back at the palace.

The shops weren't as fancy as the ones back in the rich area. They were either outside in a stand with wooden barrels and boxes holding their sold items, or inside a small stone building that was cramped. Yet, even with stores open, they lacked in income. I could see the merchants begging for people to but their items but to no avail.

I decide to help them out, I bought some food from different shops. I didn't want to seem as I was rich because I thought it would make the people here hate me. So I went along my way.

Passing through a barren land, I found myself near a lake. It was kind of big. The area was hydrated and it was empty of people. Well, except for one. 

The person was a boy. I could tell by his facial appearance. A cute face with determination to move his crates of whatever it was inside. There were 3 boxes and he seemed to have trouble moving them and so I did what I normally do. Help him.

"Hello! Are you in need of assistance ?" I asked as I looked at the boxes. Now that I'm up close, they contain fish, alive and swimming. 

"Ah, no I'm fine really," He laughs. He carries the crate over before his strength gives in.

"It doesn't seem like it. Here, I'll help out." I say and then pick up one of the brown containers. 

It wasn't that heavy. I could handle it and carry it go wherever he needed it.

"So, where to?" I asked the boy who was in awe by me carrying this compartment of fish.

"uhh...To my parent's shop! Yeah!" the boy says after he snaps out of his daze.

"Alright, lead the way." well come back for the other crate.

"So, I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?" the boy asked me and it made me have to come up with something quickly.

"Uhh. I'm traveling across different kingdoms, looking at what they offer." I say. But in reality, I'm just a king looking at his unaccounted subjects.

"Oh, that's so tiring! Why would you do it walking? Shouldn't you have like a horse or something?" 

"I'm fine without one."

"Oh, well, you're welcome to stay at my place if you want. As a thank you for helping me out with these have fish." The boy smiles at me and I was just fascinated by his kindness. While others were grumpy and care for themselves, he was friendly, kind, and cute...

"Mh, yeah. Thank you!" I responded back.

"No problem..uh..what's you're name?" 

I had to give it a quick thought before giving him an answer.

"My name is Rey." I lied to him. 

"Oh, nice to meet you, Rey. My name's Ethan!"

"Ethan...that's a nice name you got there. I like it." I say as I say to myself his name in my head. 

"Ahaha, really? I've never had someone tell me that before." Ethan's cheeks blush into a pink colour from the wonderful comment he received.

I just smile and continued to talk to him.

We reached our destination. Their shop was outside a building that seemed to be old and broken down, my guess their home. He broke my heart that people could be living in this hazardous house and could risk being collapsed on just for a home. I looked away from the building and loaded in the two baskets of fish into the empty barrels. Then once it was finished, we went back to retrieve the last box of fish.

On our way back, we took our time to take the last. We talked and talked and I enjoyed every moment of it. I had told Ethan that how could he managed to catch so many fish, and he told me that his father told him the best spots and techniques. Then I said that I never fisher before and it shocked him so he pushed me to go fishing. I was a bit nervous but he reassured me that it was easy and fun. But also time-consuming. With his help, I got my very first fish. There was no need for me to learn this. A king's duty is to rule and command; to order what he desires. Not to retrieve them himself. But now, I see that it's quite fun fishing.

The two of us were now getting up to put away with the final batch. I offered to carry it for him, but he declined to say that it was his own work and doesn't want to put a burden on me. Even when I was insisting, he kept refusing my offer. So I let him take it.

But then, I heard galloping steps on the dirt road. The sound came closer and closer. Louder as it approached. When the two turned, we saw a white horse come to complete fault and someone jumping of it, pulling out a sharp blade from the gray-colored scabbard. All happening at once. Then I was pushed to the side, and blade pointing to Ethan.

"What the hell are you doing!" scowls the guy who I could clearly see now. It was Green, my personal knight.

"I-I-I.." Ethan shuddered as he's being intimidated. His eyes looked at the blade, merely centimeters away from slicing his throat. And I couldn't watch him be threatened like this so I stepped in.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing Green?" I say as I pulled him away from Ethan? He resists a bit, but I got him to move further away from him, the blade at least.

"He", points at Ethan, "is a criminal and he slipped away from my grasp last time we met. Not to mention he's most likely plotting something against you. And for that, I plan to end him." He speaks viciously and started to move his sword.

Instantly, I moved in front of Ethan. To protect him from my knight from his attack. I glared at him and when he saw me in front of me, he paused his onslaught. His blade pointed directly in front of my face.

"What do you think you're doing, Red?! I could have killed you!" he says with anger. "Get out of the way!"

"No." I cold-heartedly said. Green then stares into my eyes and lowers his weapon. 

"I don't understand why you would protect a peasant?" he had a hint of disgust in his voice as he stares at the boy behind me.

"I don't care what he is, he's still a person! And it's my duty to protect my people! " I started to fight back his words of discrimination.

"But he's a criminal!"

"A criminal?" I looked back to turn to Ethan with sorrow. "is it true?" 

He looks down at the ground and fidgets with his hands.

"Well, sorta..." his head was still down, but eyes were looking up at me.

"What did you do?" I say as I fully turn my body around to get some answers. If he'd done something horrible and Green was after his throat, then if have to part from him.

"Well, I..um..you see, it's not as bad as you think you see..haha-"

" He Infiltrated the castle during your coronation! He was hidden away with another person of his kind and plotting something!" Green interrupted him.

"You didn't have to put it in those words! I just snuck in with my sister to see your Coronation. That's it, I wasn't plotting anything against you. I just wanted to see you get crowned. Nothing bad..."

When I heard Ethan's explanation. My guard was put down and I just felt joyful that he wanted to see me get crowned. Green just phrased it to make him seem like a killer. 

"Aw, Ethan. It's all okay! I believe what you said is true. Green has just phrased you incorrectly, " I stepped forward to give the boy a warm hug.

I was shocked to feel that he was shaking. I mean, who wouldn't be after your life was only a few minutes from death. So I made sure he felt safe with my embrace. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and it just made me not wanting to let go. 

"No one's going to hurt you, " I whisper into his ear which caused him to embrace me tighter.

"So you're the king huh."

"Yeah, my name isn't Rey, it's Red."

"Thank you for protecting me back there, sire"

"Anytime, Ethan." 

After a minute or so, I let go. Green told me I had to return to my duties back at the Castle. So I complied with him and gave Ethan a goodbye. Before head backing home. 

"Man, Ethan is such and wonderful person. He should see his cute laughers and smile...such a sight to see." I smile widely as I imagined his grin in my head.

"Ugh, don't tell me you've fallen for a peasant." Green annoyance gets the better of him.

"Maybe... But he's so nice and pure! I want to see him again. Do you think I can tomorrow?" 

"Maybe if you didn't run off, you would have time. Right now, you are needed."

"Common, Green. I wasn't that gone for so long."

"Enough with the childish acts, Red. We're not kids anymore. Especially you. You're Melody's King now. You need to show your subjects that you are strong and on point. Lack of order and they'll see you as a clown; unfit for your role." 

"But I don't want to be like my parents or previous rulers. I want to change the system for every to have a better life. Especially for those at the bottom. They need my help, Green. That's why I left to look around since everyone else wouldn't let their King go there!"

"Look, you may have the title as King, but authority doesn't take effect until one week after crowned. You have a few lessons left and you know that."

"Yeah, yeah... But nothing is going to stop me from helping the poor out. Especially Ethan back there. I've seen his living conditions and others as well. They need better housing. I won't become like my parents who only cared about themselves. I'm going to create new homes for them to live in and help them get back on their feet."

"You never change, don't you?"

"Sometimes I do. But helping others, I will always do."

After what I saw today, who I met today, I know for a fact on I'm going to do for my subjects. Rework the system for a better lifestyle and help those in need. And I know exactly who's going to help me with that. A guy named Ethan who lives in their shoes and knows what exactly they suffer in. Plus, I'd get to be around him more which gave me an excuse to go see him again. I would have to wait and see for the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Save Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work by @ erarara05 on Twitter   
> https://twitter.com/erarara05

When it comes to his new role as King, Red is overwhelmed every day. It's difficult to run the kingdom, making sure that energy flows swiftly, people's safety is in check, new laws being implemented. It's nonstop meetings and paperwork. Even though most of his energy was depleted, he did his best to put up his posture, his formality, everything to ensure the people that he is etiquette as a king should be.

During his time, he couldn't stop thinking about the guy he met a few weeks ago. His mind kept picturing his beautiful smile, his kind self, and his laugher. His mind would often think about going back to his place just to see him again, and he would, but his time was just too short for him to go back. And it bummed him out.

Today was a new day. Though It wasn't the perfect day. The clouds were dark and gloomy, winds were blowing at around 6mph and it seemed like it was going to rain. Red didn't like these kinds of weather because it reminds him of the stories he was told about his parents. It puts him on the edge and prefers to remain indoors. Although he couldn't help but think about Ethan and how he manages conditions like these. Maybe he should go out and check on him. Red sigh. He just hopes he's alright.

"Thinking about your parents?" A voice calls from the hallways. Red shifts his head to the left of him and sees Green leaning on the wall looking at him.

"Not this time." Red response with a quick answer.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about Ethan. I'm worried about this weather and I'm just concerned that he's going to get into trouble with the conditions" Red expresses his true thoughts on the matter.

Green rolled his eyes.

"You're still obsessed with that kid? You just met him for a single day! How can you possibly still have an interest in a low-class criminal?" Clearly Green was still irritated by Red having thoughts about the guy he met a while ago and it doesn't fit right with Green.

"That's enough, Green. Not everyone in the lower class is undisciplined, barbarian or criminal. Ethan, for example, proved that people can be kind and have a proper conversation. Wealth isn't everything, and maybe if people could understand them, maybe there wouldn't be such negative reactions toward the lower-class." 

As soon as he finished speaking his defense of the defenseless, he turned around to give Green a state to tell him that he truly means what he said and that he shouldn't discriminate them. This ultimately caused the knight to settle down a bit and just groan in disbelief.

Nothing was said afterward. It was quiet with the sounds of wind blowing on the widows and branches with leaves brushing against the moving air. Then rapid footsteps echoed through the halls.

"Sire! Sire!" A young man's voice calls out with a worn out-breath.

Both Red and Green looked turned to face the male who was running while scattering through the brown leather messenger bag.

"What is it, James?" Asked the king.

"Ah! You're Majesty!" James bows formally," A message from the captain! Here!" He pulls out a letter from his bag and hands it over to Red

Once Red received the card, he opens the packaging and reads it.

To his Highness,

We have been informed by the civilians that a large group of bandits has infuriated the kingdom. They are causing havoc on the streets and must be terminated at once. Have Mr. Oak, you're bodyguard, protect you. You shouldn't interfere as you've been king for only a few weeks. Until you ready in a few years, you have to stand by.

From Captain Zenith

After finished Red finished reading the letter, he sighed and handed the letter to Green. He then shifts his eyes to James.

"James, locate everyone in the castle. Have the guards secure the building and lead the people into the safety room. When things are clear, I'll let you know. " Red orders.

"O.K-! I-I mean, Of course, you're Majesty!" Then the messenger clapped his hands forward and pulled them apart and a bright yellow arrow appeared. A light basic magic that enables James to go to his location while avoiding any dangers and the fastest route.

"Be safe out there," Red waved him off.

But just when he was about to leave, a louder, roaring sound tumbled through the castle walls. Immediately, Red gazed through the window and his eyes vibrated in terror.

In the far distance, a cloud of black smoke rose up from the ground. Behind that, a fire started to arise. The red-orange blaze grew and spread before his eyes and Red's mind thought about Ethan who was in danger.

"Change of Plans, James. Ready me a horse and then get everyone to safety in the castle, then tell Zenith to meet up where the explosion was."

"Immediately your Highness!"

"What No! Red! You must stay within the castle walls at times like this! You'll get-!"

"You're either with me or not Green. Let's get our swords and move out. No questions asked." Red, with a furious tone, distancing himself away from the window to the end of the hall then leaves to grab his items.

"God Damn it, Red!" Green curses to himself and hustles to obtain his armor and sword.

Screams of fear and distress range through every street. The ground had been covered by ash and make it seem like it was tar. Homes and shops collapsed to the black floor. Some even contain people who were struggling to get out. Yet, nobody helped them. Children cried and hung onto their loved ones and parents tried to get again from all the disorder and chaos.

However, not everyone was running away and fending off for themselves. A teenager named Ethan was going around, helping people who were caught in the ambush.

He already led his family to safety. There were some soldiers from the army who had arrived to make a little camp to get the civilians out of harm's way near the bring that lead to the inner part of the kingdom.

Ethan didn't understand why someone would attack but it's his duty to find the rest of the people and get them out of there. Whenever he saw someone in need, he wanted to help them get them back up. Plus, he was the only one in this part of the land that could actually save them.

"Help me! Someone..please..." a desperate cry was heard from a building that was set on fire. Among those were the cries of cries of babies.

Ethan wasted no time and rushed over.

"Hello? Ma'am? I'm here to help!" Says Ethan who knelt down.

"Please Help me. I'm trapped. The roof collapsed on me and I've injured my leg. I can't move. My babies are in my room and I can't get to them." Says the woman in distress.

"Alright, stay there. I'll get you out and heal whatever injuries you have." It was natural for him to be calm. If meant that he could focus on the task at hand.

Ethan started to dig through the rubble. Using his hands to move stones and wood that blocked the entrance. With the wood being broken, it gave Ethan a pierce on his fingertip. But it was nothing serious. Finally, he got through. He saw the woman laying on the floor, her leg flat on the ground. He went through and stood by her side.

"Where does it hurt?" The male asked.

"Here, my leg. I think it's broken."

"Okay if you don't mind, I can heal your leg."

The woman nodded. Ethan places his hands on the injured leg. He took a deep breath and then let it out. His eyes were closed to focus on the power within him. A glow of golden light released and within that light, a healing spell to revive the structure back together.

"There," Ethan spoke after he was finished. The illuminated light vanished.

"Wow..." she whispered. "Thank you for your help! Ah, what can I do to repay you?" She asked as she stood on her own two feet.

"Haha, just doing what I do best. Now go get your kids."

"Right!" The lady then rushed over to grab the babies were crying. After that, Ethan told her that she needs to get for the bridge and that people are there to take care of everyone.

After she left, he went to go search for others. But then he hears something. Like footsteps. He hoped that it was someone trying to get to safety.

Galloping away, two horses rush to the outskirts where the explosion happened. Red and Green were ready to take on the criminals who were causing chaos. Armor in place, sword on hand, horse for fast travel.

"So what's your plan huh? Just charge in?" Green says annoyingly.

"You'll be watching my back. I'll deal with the rest." Red said. In honesty, there wasn't really a plan. He just wanted to make sure that Ethan was okay. So if he keeps searching, he'll bring him and everyone else to safety.

Meanwhile, Green was just glaring at Red. He hated how Red just acts without a plan. Every time they don't have a plan, they end up getting in trouble, and somehow, by some miracle, they get out without someone dying. He just hoped that that same miracle happens again. He sighs and keeps an eye out for anything suspicious.

As they rode along, they heard something in the near distance. They stopped and took a moment to listen to what's going on. It sounded like a cry, grunts.

"Let's head over. Come on!" Red spoke as he changes directions with his horse. They rush over to the sound they hear to make sure it was a civilian that was in need.

On the cold dirty ground. Blood gushing out the stab wounds that stung when touched. He was semi-conscious. A surprise attack was what it was.

"Oof"

He was kicked around. Being treated like trash and unable to defend himself.

"Wow, these people really are useless. They can't even fight back." Says the bandit who has his foot in the male on the ground.

The male was on the ground. Listening with closed eyes. He had no hope left. It was all over.

But then, through the sound of vibrations, he heard something near. And it came closer. Then it stopped. The sound of wind blowing echoed in his ear.

"Heeyaa!!!" Two voices yelled out

The guy who was generating pain was blown away from the male on the ground. He groans were audible from their attacks. His final breath was gone.

"Ethan! Oh my gosh!"

A familiar voice rings in Ethan's ears as he lays there. But his energy was depleting. He needed someone to take care of him. He couldn't save himself.

He felt his body being lifted. He felt arms behind his knees and behind his backside. Then he was set on a creature who rushed them out. The male opened his eyes just a bit to see what was happening. He saw the landscape move. His hand moves to the wound on his body and finds that there was already something there. A hand. He touches it and grabbed it. Ethan moves his head a bit just to see above him and he saw him. The king himself, Red. All his worries went away as soon as he recognized his face. A handsome caring young king to come to his rescue. Like in those fairytale books. Ethan found himself having a slight blush of his face when realized that he started to gain feelings about him. But they were nice emotions. It was comforting and it just made him feel safe.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I won’t let you die on me. Never.” Those words echoed in his mind when they spoke to him. His voice, it was calming and ensuring,

Ethan closed his eyes and fell asleep. His energy was too low to keep him awake. But he knew that he’ll see another day again. Tomorrow is certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all hi! I’ve been sick all January. So I couldn’t write anything. But I’m back now. I enjoyed writing this chapter honestly.  
> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, how's that? I believe I'm enjoying where this is going. I hope you guys are too! Got some things up my sleeve and I can't wait to show it to you guys! Thanks for sticking by!
> 
> Btw I was thinking if Ethan from the games and Red from the Manga. I'm mixing it up a bit.


End file.
